narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagutsuchi Nara
Category:MarikLoboz Background Kagutsuchi Nara was the oldest child, and only son born to Kurotsuchi and Reisi Nara following the events of Fourth Shinobi World War. He was born in Iwagakure, after his mother was named the Tsuchikage. Personality Kagutsuchi Nara is a carefree and laid back individual, the exact opposite of his sister. Befitting his status as a shinobi, Kagutsuchi is generally cool, pragmatic, and no-nonsense in battle and in his everyday role as a member of Team Saito. Regardless, he will occasionally display bouts of childish, silly behavior, sometimes his confidence in himself can make him seem big headed, and full of trouble, which usually makes Asanoha grow angry with him and tell him off, Kagutsuchi sometimes can be ill prepared for missions, once bringing along cup noodles instead of his tool pouch. Kagutsuchi is on his own clumsy enough to trip over absolutely nothing, and possesses an extraordinary skill in accidentally reaching his hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl within reach when he is falling which usually happens to be his teammate Himawari who normally responds with a harsh slap to his face. He is constantly viewed as a "pervert" because of this, although unknown to him until his sister voices her opinion on his behavior, not understanding it is merely coincidence. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Kagutsuchi can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He began to develop feelings for his teammate Himawari, though she did not seem to return those feelings. Appearance Kagutsuchi is a fair skinned young man with pink eyes and short black hair, that was a bit straight in the front and spikey near the back, traits he inherited from his mother, he wore a simple beige flak jacket without a shirt beneath it and the Nara clan symbol etched into it's back. And a long light colored scarf wrapped around his neck, that flowed fluidly when the wind was blowing. On his back near the symbol hung a sheath which carried a simple Katana. On his lower half he wore baggy black pants with several ninja tool pouches hanging on his waistband, and he wore the basic shinobi sandals, that stopped at his ankles hidden beneath his pants legs. Abilities Thanks to his father's genetic make up, Kagutsuchi was granted an array of abilities just from being his child. Taijutsu Kagutsuchi has incredible skill in Taijutsu, capable of fighting on par with his father at 2 years of age, despite the latter pulling his punches, as a result of not wanting to harm his own child. Kagutsuchi's taijutsu skill was so great he was capable of wrestling the giant bees near his Iwagakure home, to the ground at but 5 years old. Later he further proved his skill in taijutsu upon the activation of his Byakugan, granting him the ability to see a targets chakra network, and attack it directly through the use of the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist. Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu skill was also noteworthy having inherited the Lava Release from his mother, this naturally granted him the ability to use Earth and Fire natured chakra, as well as his affinity which was Water natured chakra. Thanks to his Nara clan heritage, he was capable of performing their hiden, the shadow pulling jutsu, and its many varieties. After training from his teacher he was capable of creating both ash/quicklime and molten rock with his Lava Release. Genjutsu Kagutsuchi had the ability to induce genjutsu, such as through certain ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai As a product of his father he was granted the ability to manifest a byakugan in one or both eyes. Byakugan Having a single Byakugan gives him a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision can be increased with training, Kagutsuchi only capable of seeing about 50 meters away, after training he was able to see for at least 500 meters. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. After the activation of his second Byakugan, he gained the ability to see for almost 2,000,000 meters proving his worth as Asanoha's older brother. He gained greater control of his chakra increasing his battls skills able to exude flaming energy from any point on his body. Part 1 In the early years of Kagutsuchi's life, His father Reisi, saw an incredible power that laid dormant within him, at the tender age of 2 years old, when his sister was 1 years old, his father began to train him, first testing his chakra nature, the chakra paper became damp signifying an affinity for Water Release, following this after about 3 years of training, when he was but 5 years old he was taken to the Leaf Village for formal testing, and graduated at the age of 6. Taking up genin missions for the next 4, years and passing them with relative ease. He was promoted to Chunin at the age of 10 years old, for proving himself as a shinobi constantly. In was in this tenth year of life, he activated the Byakugan in his eyes much to the surprise of his Mother and Father, when they found out. Following the activation of his Dojutsu, his abilities had grown 10 fold allowing him to complete multiple missions within a single day, gaining him the title of Jōnin at the age of 15 years old. When Reisi went to train Asanoha to utilize the Shadow Pull jutsu, Kurotsuchi thought this was ample time to test her oldest child for the Lava Release, and although her expectations were low, her son was capable of not only channeling Earth and Fire release simultaneously, but also executing the release with perfect balance, he did indeed inherit her Lava Release, which of course brought her great joy, upon arriving home around a year later, Kagutsuchi received a message from Konoha, it was a summons and inside of this message were details about having left konohagakure mere days after being promoted to genin the two didn't have to time to join a proper team, and instead carried out missions for the Tsuchikage, their mother who watched them progress steadily and deemed them worthy of the following promotions they received. Kagutsuchi went to find his sister and parents and tell them the message, he had received. Kagutsuchi found his immediate family and explained the summons and message, Reisi's reaction was mixed unsure of how they could make that sort of mistake, only for Kurotsuchi to tell him it was true. Following this Kagutsuchi prepares himself and he and sister headed to Konoha the next day to meet with their, new teacher, Meeting their teammate and the daughter of the late seventh Himawari Uzumaki, they exchanged greetings and began to wait for Saito only to realize he was worse at being on time than a Jōnin should be. After a few more hours, he had arrived with a big apology to the Hokage and his students for his lateness. After exchanging greetings and introductions the team was officially formed. Part 2